dcmoviesfandomcom-20200222-history
Bruce Wayne (DC Extended Universe)
Bruce Wayne is a billionaire playboy from Gotham City and the owner of Wayne Enterprises. He became Batman after the death of his parents and years of training to fight. Biography ''Man of Steel When Superman and General Zod's battle left the atmosphere, Zod smashed through a Wayne Enterprises satellite. Later in the battle, Superman flies past a poster which has "Keep Calm and Call Batman" written on it. Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice ''To be added ''Suicide Squad ''To be added ''Justice League: Part One ''To be added Character traits To be added Abilities To be added Equipment * Batsuit * Utility Belt Relationships *Batman - His hero identity. *Alfred Pennyworth - Employee and Friend. *Kal-El/Clark Kent/Superman - Rival turned ally and teammate. *Lois Lane - *Princes Diana/Diana Prince/Wonder Woman - Teammate. *Barry Allen/The Flash - Ally and Teammate. *Orin/Arthur Curry/Aquaman - Ally and Teammate. *Victor Stone/Cyborg Ally and Teammate. *Thomas Wayne - Father. *Martha Wayne - Mother. *The Joker - Archenemy. *Harleen Quinzel/Harley Quinn - Enemy. *Floyd Lawton/Deadshot - Enemy. *Waylon Jones/Killer Croc - Enemy. *George Harkness/Captain Boomerang - Enemy. *Chato Santana/El Diablo- Enemy. *Christopher Weiss/Slipknot- Enemy. Appearances/Actors *DC Extended Universe (5 films) **''Man of Steel'' (referenced only) **''Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice'' (First appearance) - Ben Affleck **''Suicide Squad'' - Ben Affleck **''Justice League: Part One'' - Ben Affleck **''Untitled Batman Film'' - Ben Affleck Behind the scenes *Zack Snyder on casting of Ben Affleck as Batman: "a man who is older and wiser than Clark Kent and bears the scars of a seasoned crime fighter, but retains the charm that the world sees in billionaire Bruce Wayne." *Ben Affleck began working out two hours a day daily the very next day after he was cast as Batman, to get ready for the role. Trivia *Before Ben Affleck was cast, Josh Brolin, Ryan Gosling, Matthew Goode, Richard Armitage, Max Martini, Armie Hammer, Jensen Ackles, Joe Manganiello, Wes Bentley (Christopher Nolan's recommendation), Jake Gyllenhaal (David Goyer's recommendation) and Luke Evans were considered to play Batman. *This is the second superhero film that Ben Affleck has played a starring role. The first was as Matt Murdock/Daredevil in the film Daredevil (2003). Similar to Batman, Daredevil was also a martial artist and was driven to crime-fighting due to the death of a family member. Gallery ''Man of Steel'' Wayne Enterprises.jpg|Wayne Enterprises satellite. KeepCalm.png|Keep Calm and Call Batman poster. ''Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice'' BA Batman and Batmobile.jpg BenAffleckBatmanSDCC2014.jpg Batsuit_teaser-BvS.jpg DCCU_Batsuit.jpg doyoubleed.png youwill.png finallyb.png faceoff.png good.png watching.png BvS Batman and Batsignal.jpg Batsignal_beacon.jpg BvS Batman and Superman.jpg Diana Prince and Bruce Wayne.jpg Batman desert.jpg Old wounds-Bruce alfred.jpg Superman Fury.jpeg Bruce_batsuit.jpg Entertainment_Weekly_Batman_Vs_Superman-cover.jpeg EMPIRE SEPT15Cover.jpg EMPIRE Secret Identity edition.jpg Wayne_Kent-cover.jpg BvS_Batmanpromoart1.png BvS_armoredBatpromoart.png Batman v superman trinity.png Bvs_poster-ad1-Batman.jpg Bvs_Batman-textless_promotional_poster.jpg The World's Finest BvS.jpg ''Suicide Squad'' Suicide Squad 26.png Filming 624_affleck_toronto001.jpg 624_affleck_covered001.jpg 624_affleck_covered002.jpg 72aae79fd7197e72f12dfc3a7a58c84fd3354c20.jpg 281C722000000578-3060106-image-a-21_1430274296610.jpg Suicide Squad filming 20.jpg BTS_BatAffleck_Snyder.jpg|Ben Affleck's Batman and Zack Snyder BTS-Batssups.jpg See Also *Batman *Batman (animated canon) Links *Bruce Wayne on the DC Cinematic Universe Wiki Category:Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice Characters Category:Batman Characters Category:DC Extended Universe Characters Category:Heroes Category:Businessman Category:Character with martial arts skills Category:Geniuses Category:Detectives Category:Wayne Family Category:Justice League Characters Category:Suicide Squad (film) Characters